


Walking On Glass

by Mothmeme



Series: Prove It To Me [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Also none of this is accurate, Canon-Typical Violence, This Julian had no augments and had to fight his way to learning what medical knowledge he has, Trans Julian Bashir, and he hates Gul Garak's guts, in general I'm ignoring canon mirrorverse plot, this bashir is a doctor not a captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: The Klingon Regent's flagship is taken down in a conflict with the Rebellion, and an injured Gul Garak finds himself in the care of Doctor Julian Bashir,  a former Terran slave under his watch. And no- he's not a licensed doctor.





	Walking On Glass

"So," Julian sneered. "How does it feel, Gul Garak, Being in the custody of our little resistance?"  
  
Of course, the unconscious Cardassian said nothing. Julian fought the temptation to spit in his face, wishing for him to be fully awake. Instead, he went for the hypospray- a little something to help the swelling on his throat. The man had come in a collar, shockingly enough. It had been roughly removed with little care. The thought made Julian shiver. He reminded himself that he did _not_ care about this murderer.  
  
Julian still couldn't believe they were wasting supplies on this bastard. But it did stand to reason that the man couldn't be interrogated if he was dead. And wasn't _that_ regrettable?  
  
Garak stirred. Julian took a cloth and started at his open wound. He had been injured in the crashing of the Klingon vessel he was in, impaled in the side by glass shards. Too bad it didn't kill him.  
  
The man groaned. Starting to feel Julian's prodding because he absolutely refused to waste anesthetic on Gul Garak. Jules quickly removed some of the larger and more consequential shards, flinching as Garak cried out with eyes wide open,and struggling against his restraints. Blood ran down his side and onto the infirmary floor. Great. More bio hazardous material that he was going to have to clean up. The scent of Klingon sweat and targ shit was already prominent.  
  
"Hold still!" Julian said. "It's not even that bad. Humans have died from far worse under your watch with half the complaint."  
  
That seemed to shut him up. He closed his eyes and tried to be as still as possible. Julian would have been impressed had he not hated this man with every ounce of his being.  
  
Maybe with some of the little shards kept where they were, the man would be more open to talking, he started sealing the wound with a dermal regenerator. At first, he didn’t know how to use half of this equipment, and had no point of reference to work with. But the rebellion needed a medic and he rose to the occasion. He learned everything he could through gruelling trial and error, and the occasional medical text that crossed his path. Now, with Terok Nor under rebellion control, he even had an infirmary and countless logs of medical text for him to continue learning from.  
  
In the beginning, he had once regenerated a stubborn Bajoran man's mouth shut in a fit of anger. He chuckled to himself at the thought of doing that now. They could make Garak write everything down if they had to.  
  
Neither Sisko nor Smiley would be too happy with him.  
  
There. All cleaned up. This should be more than good enough. Now Julian could spit in the mans face. He did so with what some might call a shit eating grin.  
  
The man shook his head in disgust, but said nothing. This enraged Julian instantly.  
  
"What? Am I not good enough to be graced with your words?"  
  
He hissed at Julian, shoulder ridges flaring up ever so slightly. Julian wouldn't admit how much that intimidated him even if he were held at phaser point.  
  
"I was just about to thank you, _Miss_ ." He spat out the word like a curse.  
  
"Don't call me that." Jules huffed.  
  
"Ah, then what would you have me call you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me, Gul?"  
  
The man squinted, still not recognizing him."No. I've never seen you before."  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
"Ah, I don't recall it. I apologize. I've seen so many different humans in my time, you must understand. You all look so alike." Garak sat up, shivering a little bit. Julian always kept his infirmary cold. Too bad for the Cardassian, half naked as he was.  
  
"Jules Subatoi Bashir. I talked back to you. and you ordered me executed."  
  
He was visibly surprised, mouth hung wide open. A light bulb went off as he finally pieced it together.  
  
"You look so different now..." He was probably thinking about that twenty year old Jules, hair still long and chest not flat. With a body worthy of the Intendent’s special scrutiny, something that made his skin crawl thinking about. A prisoner in his own body.  
  
"Hormones will do that. Even if you've only been on them for a month and a half."  
  
Garak sat up. "I'm sorry for that-"  
  
Julian snickered, interrupting him. "Do you really think you will get out of this easy, Gul? No amount of grovelling will make us any nicer."  
  
"I-"  
  
He got in the other man's face, close enough that he could taste his breath. He tried not to gag. "I won't believe you're sorry for anything until you've proved it to me."  
  
"I... will keep that in mind."  
  
"Also," Julian continued. "I'd like you to order the computer to sanitize the room. The computer still won't listen to me."  
  
Garak sighed. "Computer, sanitize."  
  
"Much better." Julian nodded. The Cardassian no longer reeked and the blood was gone. "You're going to help us fix that later, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm taking you to the holding cells now.” He removed the restraints. ”Get up and keep your back to me."  
  
Garak got up, limping, and even holding his hands behind his back. _What a show_ . He was really laying it on thick, this willing prisoner thing. It was repulsive.  
  
"I'm armed, so don't try anything. I won't hesitate to hurt you. " As he walked Garak out of the infirmary he then said. "And you can call me Doctor Bashir."  
  
"Nice to officially make your acquaintance, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned this whole enemies to begrudging allies to friends to friends with benefits to lovers series. 
> 
> Screw hate fucking mirror garashir trope.


End file.
